Angels
by Dreamy Eyes
Summary: Someone, or something, wants NoseDive. And they want him bad. What can WildWing, Mallory and the rest of the team do to save him? Is there anything they can do? *Now with Chapter 2*
1. The First vision

A/n: Hello, I'm dreamy eyes. This is my first fan fic uploaded onto this site, and I hope it doesn't go to fast. I'm familiar with fan fiction, so I'm not to worried about that. If this seems rushed, tell me. And I will add a chapter before. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Mighty Ducks, the animated series. I do not, nor will I ever. No matter how badly I want it.  
  
Summery: Someone, or something, wants NoseDive. And they want him bad. What can WildWing, Mallory and the rest of the team do to save him? Is there anything they can do?  
  
Angels  
By: Dreamy Eyes  
  
Thunderstorms swirled quickly overhead, causing NoseDive to walk a little faster. He pulled the collar of his new jacket up and splashed through some puddles down the street to the mall.  
"It figures, it would rain on my day off." Dragaunus had been beaten for almost a month now, and there wasn't any hockey that day. He was off to go see Thrash and Mookie for the first time in a while, but the rain made the going much slower then usual. And when he arrived at Captain Comics, the sign read 'closed'.  
"Closed? On a Saturday? Weird. Maybe they're out of town or something." Shrugging he turned around to go home, now drenched clear through. He walked briskly to the edge of the busy street to the pond.   
"NoooooooooseDiiiiiiiiiive." A gentle, feminine voice whispered. NoseDive looked around.  
"What?"  
"NoooooooooseDiiiiiiiiiive." The voice called again. And then Dive saw her. Standing down the sidewalk was a beautiful female duck. She had long blonde hair that fluttered over her face in the wind. She was thin, and about as tall as him, with a long white dress the was gently fluttering around her ankles, a long slit to her knee on her left leg. She had a blue orchid tucked into her hair, and an unearthly glow (brighter then the sun) was behind her. The weirdest thing was she didn't seem to be getting wet at all, even though it was now pouring buckets. She beckoned him with one slender hand toward her. His mouth opened wide in shock, but was oddly slack. All he could do was stare dazedly at her. The he began to walk toward her. She smiled at him, and beckoned him again. Soon he was so close he could almost touch her. He reached out his hand to do so, when a large creature stepped infront of him. It looked like a dog standing on its hind legs, but about 5 and half feet tall. It had red eyes and long vicious fangs.   
"NoseDive." It growled, and flexed it's long claws. He let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled back.  
"NoseDive!" It called again, more angrily this time. In pure instinct, he grabbed his puck launcher and aimed it at it. But the black thing was quicker. With a mighty slash of it's paw it sent the gun flying, and then grabbed his shoulders and began to roughly shake him.  
"NoseDive!" Suddenly the voice changed from a growl to a familiar one full of concern. "NoseDive!" He blinked once. The creature was gone, and in it's place stood Mallory. She was soaked, and her eyes were full of concern.   
"NoseDive are you alright?" He looked around, but the other girl duck was gone.   
"What was that?"   
"What was what?"  
"Didn't you see her? The girl duck?"  
"NoseDive?"  
"She was standing right here! And she had light behind her! You had to have seen her! And her creature or whatever!"  
"NoseDive are you feeling okay?"  
"Did you see her Mallory?"  
"No! I didn't see anyone but you standing there, gapping like an idiot. You didn't answer when I called to you from across the street. And when I came over you had this kinda' glossy look in your eyes. You were reaching your hand out for something, and were about to topple off the cement into the road. You had me scared to death! And then you pulled your puck launcher out on me!"  
"On you? But I was aiming for the creature…" Now Mallory was really confused. She put her hand on his forehead, and he pulled away quickly.  
"Defiantly warm, and you shouldn't be out in this. Come on lets go." NoseDive started to protest.   
"But I saw someone! A duck! And she…"  
"Now!" With a sigh, Dive followed her back inside and down into head quarters. "Now you go lie down in the medicom room, and I'll go get Tanya." Exasperated he obeyed, knowing full well she'd find nothing wrong with him. Mallory walked to drake one, where the others were gathered.   
"Guys? What's up?"  
"Nothing. And that's the problem." Duke mumbled. He turned to face her, and raised an eyebrow. Not only was she soaked, but also her features expressed worry. He tapped WildWing on the shoulder, and pointed at Mallory. Wing turned to look, and the mask assumed a puzzled and worried expression.  
"Mallory? What happened? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. I found Dive outside…"  
"Is he okay?"  
"He's fine, but he wasn't going to be. He looked like he was in a trance and was about to topple out into the middle of the road just as it got really busy. He keeps claiming to have seen a strange girl duck and some weird wolf creature. When I tried to wake him from his trance or whatever, he pulled his puck launcher out on me!" The eyes of the mask were now widened in surprise.  
"What does all that mean? We haven't got reading on Drake 1 of anything unusual for the last week."  
"He seemed kinda' feverish, but not enough to hallucinate like that." Mallory seemed frustrated, and stomped her foot loudly on the ground. Tanya opened her mouth to say something when a loud clatter echoed throughout the pond. Glancing at each other, the ducks ran to its source. It was the medicom room. And under a large pile of bottle and equipment, was NoseDive. 


	2. Legend of the four angels

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I hope this one is as good. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Angels  
  
"NoseDive!" He looked conscious, buried under those bottles. Close to panic, WildWing ran to him. "NoseDive, talk to me! What happened?" NoseDive's eyes were strangely unfocused, and his face was slack. WildWing pulled him to his feet, looked him in his eyes. "NoseDive?"  
NoseDive's face contorted into panic. "Get away from me!" He shrieked, shoving WildWing backward. WildWing looked stunned, half by Dive's reaction, and half by the fact NoseDive had actually manage to shove him backward. NoseDive just wasn't naturally that strong. WildWing picked Dive up, and pinned him against the wall.  
"NoseDive look at me! Look at me!" Wing slammed him against the wall, a little harder then he meant to as Dive's head hit the wall with a sickening crack. Dive's eyes became suddenly focused, and the terror on his face changed to confusion.  
"WildWing? What happened what's going on? Where'd she go? And the bear thing that grabbed me and was holding me like…you are now." NoseDive turned his head, and looked at Wing oddly. WildWing set him on the ground. The four ducks behind him exchanged looks of confusion and worry.   
"NoseDive, what happened?"   
"Did you see her WildWing?"  
"See who?"  
"The girl duck! The one with the wings."   
"Sit down NoseDive and tell me exactly what happened." NoseDive sat on the edge of one of the tables and took a deep breath.  
"She was standing right over there in the corner by the er…" he looked at the bottles now spilled all over the floor and shrugged. "By the medicine cabinet. She was the most beautiful thing WildWing! She had long black hair that fell down to her waist. And brilliant green eyes! The were so green Wing, just like the ocean! She was in this brilliant purple dress and red violet boots. And she had these light blue wings! Just like those pictures of Angel's mom had all over the house when we were little." WildWing's eyes widened.  
"Get some sleep NoseDive, you look tired. I'll be back to talk to you in about an hour." With that he ushered the other ducks out. When the door swished shut behind them, WildWing removed the mask. He looked pale, and rather shaken. Like NoseDive had just told him he had cancer or something.  
"WildWing? You okay?" Mallory asked.  
"No I'm not."  
"Well what's the matter?" Duke asked, leading them back to the ready room. When they'd all taken a seat, WildWing shifted uncomfortably.  
"It's about what NoseDive said. Actually, a bedtime story my mom used to talk about. The Legend of the Four Angels." The reaction of each duck was distinctly different from the others. Mallory's eyes widened in surprise, and confusion. Grin looked up at WildWing for the first time, understanding etched on all his features. Duke dropped the soda he'd been holding, and it rolled away, splashing Sprite everywhere. Tanya just looked at Wing, and folded her arms.  
"Um…the what? I've only heard part of that legend. The part about the names of the Angel's." Mallory said, looking sheepish.  
"But WildWing, that's just a, a legend."  
"I'm not so sure." Wing said slowly, putting one hand under his chin. "I'll tell you the whole story Mallory. I've got a hunch it'll be important to know in the coming weeks…"  
  
[I]There is a dimension that is linked to all words were the Ducks live. The dimension of the four Angels. These Angels are very unlike the guardian angels that are of common belief among all our people. Their names are Angela, Zoee, Cara, and Jamie. Jamie is the first of these Angels. She has blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She's the duck of mischief. She lures sailors and unwary young ducks into danger. She won't actually harm or kill them, just lures them into a situation that makes them more aware of their surroundings. Cara is the duck with black hair and bright green eyes, and is the duck of blame. She creates all the not me's, and I didn't do its. Zoee is the duck of death. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She spreads doom with her, and laughs and destruction. The final duck is Angela. She is the duck of messages. She consoles the mourning families of those her younger sisters play their games with. Of course, their magic will only work if mortal hands touch them. So if you're wary and on your toes, and don't fall into their tempting snare, then you'll be okay[/I]  
  
"So you think those Angels are after NoseDive?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Well like Tan said, it's just a legend right?"   
"I don't know." WildWing ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  
"And even if it isn't, there's nothing I can do about it! If he actually touched one of them then…"  
"But he hasn't. And maybe he's just seeing things." Mallory blurted out hopefully.   
"Again, I don't know. I can only hope. NoseDive means too much to me, I won't let anything take him. Even something I can't see." 


End file.
